Sailboarding is a sport which is growing in popularity. Perhaps this is due to the fact that sailboarding is not confined to only a relatively few sites, but can be enjoyed virtually anywhere where there a body of water and wind. As with any growing sport, a need exist for improving the equipment utilized in this sport. This need is particularly great with respect to sailboards used in races or other competitions.
In general, a conventional sailboard includes a board or boat to which a sail-supporting mast assembly is pivotally secured by a universal pivot or power joint. A boom is connected at one end to the mast and extends aft at about shoulder height of a user. An out haul line is connected from a lower aft portion of the sail and an aft portion of the boom. In addition, a down haul line is typically connected from a lower fore portion of the sail to a cleat mounted to the lower end of the mast or to a mast extension used to extend the length of the mast. The sail is tensioned by tensioning the out haul and down haul lines. During use, the sailboard is steered by moving the boom so as to adjust the position of the sail relative to the wind.
At times it becomes necessary to disconnect the mast from the board. For example, the wind may become stronger while a sailboard user is sailing and may reach a level which is beyond the skill level of the user. In such a case, depending upon the circumstances, the user may be forced to disconnect the mast from the board, and roll up the sail. The mast and rolled up sail may then be conveniently placed on the board as the user paddles to shore. Also, the mast is typically disconnected from the board during transportation to a sailboarding site.
Prior art mechanisms for releasably connecting the mast to the board are somewhat inconvenient and difficult to operate. This makes it more difficult to install and remove the mast, particularly when a user's fingers are numbed by cold water or wind. In addition, known mechanisms for releasably interconnecting other sailboard components, such as booms and boom extensions, suffer from similar drawbacks.
Also, some prior art mechanisms for securing the down haul line during tensioning of a sail can make such tensioning difficult. In addition, prior art down haul line securing devices do not maximize certain efficiencies of sail board performance.
Therefore, a need exists for improved sailboard constructions and sailboard components directed toward overcoming these and other problems of prior art sailboard devices.